


The Will Of The Prince

by PrinceKeinerofRunevale



Category: Shining Force (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale
Summary: After saving the world from the dreaded Behemoth, the prince and soon to be king of Runevale meets up with his comrade and love interest Xion. The two engage in a friendly sparring match that quickly escalates to something more...intimate. After the intense scene the two recollect their adventures together and as things seem to settle down a new monster far worse than the Behemoth threatens to send Shildia to the abyss. The lovers get the whole gang back together for one more epic...sexual adventure.





	1. The Duel

It was finally over. The prince of Runevale thought as he inhaled the fresh air of the plains. The wind jostling his silver hair, caressing his bronze, slender, hourglass figured body. He sighed in pure relief, but his eyes snapped open as he heard rustling footsteps approach. He turned and faced the other man, golden eyes fixed on dark brown ones. "It's finally over Xion." He said. "Yeah." The brown haired boy responded with a kind smile. "There's just one thing left to settle." Keiner said turning away from the pale teen for a moment. "Hm?" Xion raised a brow curiously watching his friend. Keiner clenched his jaw a moment before turning to face his friend again. "I am not an eloquent man. The art of the sword is all I know." He said. Xion still looked puzzled a moment until he said "I need to know which one of us is stronger." Xion laughed until he saw the seriousness in the prince's beautiful, honey gold eyes. "Jeez Keiner that's so like you. You know what? Let's do it. This time we'll fight without the rings and test our true strength." Xion said with a bright determination in his eyes. Keiner couldn't help but to smirk a little. "That's what I like about you Xion. You're a man of actions, not just words." 

Keiner drew his katana and readied his blade. "Now draw your sword Xion." He ordered. Xion complied and pulled out his Bastard sword. "Get ready Keiner. I'm coming at you with everything I've got."  
"En garde Xion."  
"Hiyaaaahh!!!"  
"Orrrrraaaaaaaa!!!"  
The two clashed blades for hours, parry after parry. Thrust after thrust. Sweat soaked the men as the sun began to set on the great plains. Keiner's sleek washboard abs glistened enticingly as he swung his katana downward at Xion, who was not only breathless, but mesmerized by the sight before him. As blades clashed his eyes traveled down the caramel body until they set firmly on the bulge in the other's gray trousers. It was that thick, battle hardened snake between Keiner's legs that caused Xion to blush unexpectedly and lower his guard. Keiner took full advantage tackled him into a nearby tree, holding his blade against his neck. "Yield." he growled in his ear and Xion simply nodded in response. With a sinister smirk on his face Keiner pulled away. "Kneel Xion." He ordered. 

Xion felt himself reacting to the prince's every command on instinct. Keiner squatted in front of him and in an instant claimed Xion's soft, supple lips with his own. Xion gasped as his prince began swirling his tongue, hungrily around his own. His body trembled in pleasure as Keiner began to help him remove that armor of his. After a few moments of groping, pulling, tugging, and finally having to break the kiss Keiner removed Xion's armor. "Wh-what was that for?" Xion stammered out. Keiner simply smirked again and stroked the boy's cheek. "That was for giving me a great challenge. You truly are amazing Xion." He said. Xion blushed in response and stared at Keiner's sweat-slicked body. Keiner chuckled and slid off his shirt to reveal a beautiful toned chest with dark brown nipples. Xion licked his lips and very needily attacked his prince's nipple. 

Keiner groaned in pleasure as his mage-knight attempted to show dominance. He couldn't have that though, he was a prince after all. Without warning he drove his knee into Xion's half hard cock and pounded it until it almost burned. Xion whined in pleasure as Keiner ground his knee into Xion's hungry cock. Animalistic eyes locking on their prey was the look Keiner gave Xion as he placed both hands on either side of the mage knight. Xion couldn't escape even if he wanted to. The prince stroked the top of Xion's hair, watching as the mesmerized boy dropped to his knees for his master. Keiner grinned mischievously and pulled down his infernal pants, letting all 11 inches of his royal dick flop about as he eyes the man's slick shaft, and turgid girth. "Be a good little knight now. Suck your prince's cock." He said. Xion took the length into his mouth sucking, harder, deeper, faster. Keiner moaned bucking his hips into Xion's eager throat, playing with his hair and pounding his throat. "Mmmm...good boy Xion." He moaned. 

After lubricating his cock in his new slave's mouth he broke away, leaving a single strand of saliva attached to the two. "Lean against the tree." Keiner ordered. Xion did just that when he felt the hot flesh of Keiner press against his back, strong gentle tattooed arms reaching around his chest as two feverish bodies packed together. Keiner wasted no time in slamming into Xion's tight hole. Moans, grunts, gasps, smacking sounds, trees rustling, and cries of pleasure filled the air that night. As Keiner finished dominating his sex puppet Xion popped an important question. "How would the other guys take this?" Keiner shrugged and pulled out his now softening member. "Together." He said simply. The two got dressed and went back to the end as a new found relationship formed.


	2. The Hearth

As the two swordsmen approached the inn Xion couldn't help but tense up. "What if they...don't accept it. Accept us I mean." Keiner halted his doubt with a warm smile "Xion, you know them better that. Besides Volg has had his eyes on Pios since before you two met. If he's your primary concern then you can relax. If you're worried about Ryuna...well she's no saint, and she's more open minded than you think. My sister has seen us together and knows deep down how you feel about me, and how I've always felt about you. She won't be disappointed. Mao and Elwyn have secretly been meeting in the woods outside of town so they won't say a word. Lazarus has always been a quiet one, and Cupido actually has a boyfriend himself outside of our inner circle. So you might as well get off your high horse and accept the fact that you're mine prettyboy." He said and placed a hand on Xion's hip. 

As the two entered everyone greeted them with a smile. "So how was the duel?" Ryuna asked smiling at the two. "Did you two finally settle the rivalry?" Elwyn added. Neige simply nodded to Keiner and Xion. Keiner cleared his throat. "To answer your questions, yes the rivalry has been settled. Also though most of you may have guessed it I have decided to make Xion my fiancee. I have asked him if he would be mine...though not in a traditional manner." Xion blushed and stared at everyone nervously. "Congratulations guys." Volg said clearing the tension in the air. Everyone then raised a glass in their honor. "Xion I have just one final question for you. Will you return to Runevale with Neige and I?" Keiner asked. Xion looked a moment to the group, Mao wagged her tail in anticipation, Lazarus stared at the man with warm eyes, Elwyn held a conflicted look, Pios was more curious than anything, and the rest were eager to hear his response than anything. "Yes I will. More than that I want to see the world with you." Xion said. Without another word Keiner claimed the brunette's lips with his own. Tongues swirled in deep passion as the two displayed their love for everyone to see. 

Later that night Zenovia came in with some supplies. "Well it looks like I'll be departing for Guarina tomorrow. I just wanted to spend one more night here and say thank you to everyone. Your kindness knows no bounds and I am eternally grateful for it." The legendary heroine said. "Keiner, you just make sure to take care of my son. He can be a handful but he's worth it." Keiner blushed at Zenovia's words and responded promptly with "He'll want for nothing, I promise to cherish him and protect him until the end." Zenovia seemed satisfied with that answer. As everyone turned in for the night Keiner brought Xion out to the docks by the inn. The night air smelled of fresh lake water and lilacs. Xion took a minute to look at stars and the beautiful crescent moon over the city and he thought the world wasn't so bad after all. 

Keiner sat next to him letting his legs dangle over the edge of the water. "I love watching the night sky. It reminds me just how small we are. Like each star has its own set of worlds around it and we're just part of a bigger more important picture." Keiner said. Xion looked at him and smiled placing his hand on Keiner's. "Yeah, and our world is an important role in the universe. It's just like our love." Xion leaned in and rested his head on Keiner's shoulder. The two sat there for hours pointing out constellations and making up stories for each individual star. Keiner pulled Xion into a warm and loving embrace and the two cuddled by the lake until sunrise.


End file.
